The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., formerly appearing in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62/498,364 and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueposouthbel’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create moderately vigorous Poinsettia plants with strong lateral branches and attractive flower bract coloration.
The new Poinsettia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2012 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number EE08-004859-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number EE09-003507-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in December, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.